characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Marth
Marth is the central protagonist of the Fire Emblem series. He starred in the first (eleventh) and third (twelfth) games of the series. Background Marth was raised by his family in the peaceful land of Altea, however, things got bad for the young prince once Medeus, got resurrected and rebuilt his land to bring the fight to Altea. Not wanting his son to suffer at the hands of war, Cornelius sent Marth into exile to a safe country with his childhood friend Shiida, there he would be able to live peacefully, however Cornelius was betrayed by a trusted ally and was killed, and Altea's kingdom was soon taken over. Marth decided to gather a group of strong individuals who could rise up to take back the Altean Kingdom, along the way, he received some assistance from Nyna, the princess of Akaneia, who granted Marth their most treasured valuable, the Fire Emblem, which Marth kept safe at all costs. And before long, Marth's allies would defeat a prominent figure in Medeus' army and Marth would come to possess the Falchion. Using the power of the Falchion, Marth defeated Medeus and brought peace back to Altea and it's surrounding countries, Marth then proposed to Shiida, and she accepted, afterwards, things were peaceful for a while. Powers & Abilities Skills *'Charm': As a leader, Marth has a charm for recruiting allies into his army and allies who are close to him are more likely to land devastating blows and dodge attacks. *'Luck +4': Marth, having been blessed by the goddess Naga, has exceptional luck, avoiding traps and being able to win fights in the nick of time. *'Dual Strike+': As a team, Marth can help his teammate land an additional attack without risking their defense. *'Dual Guard': While on a team, Marth can protect his teammate once, if needed. *'Dual Support': While on a team, Marth can inspire his partner to use their skills more frequently. *'Sol': A skill that allows the user to absorb half of the damage dealt so that they can heal themselves. Marth has a 45% activation rate with it. *'Luna': A skill that halves the enemy's physical and magical defense and resistance when struck. Useful for taking out enemies with high defenses. Marth has a 45% activation rate for this skill. *'Astra': A skill that allows the user to strike at the opponent 5 times but at half the damage on each hit. No other attack skill can be used alongside Astra, but Marth can still land critical hits. Marth will activate it 22.5% of the time. *'Aegis': A defensive skill that will halve damage done by bows, tomes (magic), and dragon breath. Marth has a 45% activation rate with it. *'Rightful King': An incredibly handy skill that boosts the activation rate of Marth's skills by 10%. This means that Sol, Luna and Aegis will activate 55% of the time, while Astra will now activate 32.5% of the time. Super Smash Bros. *'Shield Breaker': An attack where Marth thrusts his sword forward. The attack breaks the guard of her target and stuns them for a few seconds. It can be charged, dealing more damage and having a higher chance of breaking their guard. **'Storm Thrust': The stab itself is much weaker, but it also creates a gust of wind that blows opponents away. The gust gets bigger the more Marth charges it. **'Dashing Assault': The thrust propels Marth forward, but it deals less damage. *'Dancing Blade': An attack where Marth strikes the opponent consecutively with his sword a total of four times. The last three hits have three different types of sword swings, allowing him to use specific swords swings depending on the situation **'Effortless Blade': Marth loses the ability to make the last three strikes different, but the hits are much easier to chain into each other. The attacks are also weaker. **'Heavy Blade': The attacks all deal more damage, but it’s harder to chain them all together. *'Dolphin Slash': An attack where Marth uppercuts with his sword. He goes up surprisingly high, making it great to hit an airborne enemy. **'Crescent Slash': Marth gives up vertical distance for horizontal distance during the uppercut. **'Dolphin Jump': Marth goes much higher, but he doesn't actually hit anything when using it. *'Counter': Marth a puts his sword up defensively. If an opponent attacks while he’s doing this, he will parry the attack and immediately strike back. He can still be grabbed, however. **'Easy Counter': Math stays out longer in his defensive pose, making it easier for him to strike back if he mistimed it. However, it deals less damage. **'Iai Counter': While Marth stays in his defensive pose for less time, he attacks at blinding speed when counterattacking. She also goes behind him opponent to attack them, while dealing more damage, and it has electrical properties. *'Critical Hit': Marth’s Final Smash. He points his Falchion up into the sky before charging forward at incredible speeds with his sword forward. If he collides with an opponent, he will stab them, which does insane damage and knocks them very far away. He can stop the dash at any time, even if she used it in the air. Equipment *'Falchion:' A divine blade that is unbreakable, it was forged from the fang of the being Naga and was imbued with the power to slay dragons as well as the ability to heal damaged individuals. *'Noble Rapier': A rapier that is very effective against mounted units. *'Vulnerary': An item that heals damage that Marth has taken. *'Mercurius': One of the three Regalia weapons, and the second strongest weapon in the Fire Emblem series. *'Shield of Seals': After getting the 5 gems for the Fire Emblem, it became the Shield of Seals. This shield repels Earth dragons, gives a boost in all stats, and can open any lock or door. Feats Strength *Can slice through armor and minerals tougher than steel. Speed *Can react to and dodge lightning *Capable of reacting and dodging arrows Durability *Can endure attacks from Medeus. Skill *Killed Hardin, who was known as the strongest man in the country while he was enhanced by the power of the Darksphere. *Slayed Medeus twice. *Leads the Akaneian League to great success at the age of 16. Weaknesses *Noble Rapier can break. *Vulnerary has limited uses. *Low defenses and his Shield of Seals is basically his only tool of defense. *Charm is pointless without Allies. *While a capable fighter alone, he has required an army in most battles• Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Kings Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knights Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Shield Users Category:Healers Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Protagonists Category:Younger Brothers